Unbroken Dreams
by Carlotta Valjean
Summary: Well, Draco and Harry are finally together. But some weird things start to happen... Dreams come true, and only some are broken. Will Draco and Harry find out what is causing their dreams? Chapter 6 soon!
1. Draco tells Harry

DISCLAIMERS! ~ I don't own Draco (sadly) Harry, Ron, Hermione or any of the other charecters that the genius J.K. Rowling thought up, but I do own most of the ideas for the scences. And if you sue me, all you'll get is my cat and maybe a couple coins. But that's it.  
  
A/N- Me and my friends do appear, but we're all late starting 5th years. So we all get sorted before the 1st years. Have fun reading, and BTW this is a YAOI and there will be more graphic parts because I feel like it... R+R is greatly appreiciated and flames will be used to cook the flamer's body.  
  
Harry Potter sighed as he looked out the window of the train. The drenching rain poared onto the windows in torrents. He wondered what would be new this year. People, teachers, maybe even food. He sighed as Hermione opened the door to his and Ron's compartment.  
  
"Harry. Malfoy's been looking for you, said he has something of yours." Hermione said sitting down next to Ron and clasping his hand. As far as Harry knew, Ron had asked Hermione out over the summer, and she said she wanted to ask him the same question forever but she wanted to see if Harry liked her first. He didn't. In fact, Harry didn't even like girls at all.  
  
Harry got up out of his seat and opened the compartment only to find Draco Malfoy standing there about to knock.  
  
"Oy, Malfoy. Hermione said that you had somthin' of mine?" Harry asked pushing his hair out of his eyes. Malfoy had a sharp intake of breath as Harry's messy hair just fell over his eyes again.  
  
"Acctually, Potter, I was wondering if..." He suddenly realized that Ron and Hermione were in the comaprtment too. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone, about something" At the word "alone", Harry saw Draco's eyes flash over at Ron and Hermione's hands.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who were just looking at him. "Could you guys leave us alone for a moment?" Harry smiled as they both nodded and walked out the door, Hermione giggling and leading Ron to the back of the train.  
  
"Come in, Malfoy. Sit." Harry said as he sat down himself. iPotter, you have no idea how hard this is for me... Telling you that I love you. I'm only 15, and my father would kill me if he knew.../i  
  
"Well, Harry..." Harry was taken by suprise when Draco used his first name. "I wanted to tell you that... well..." Malfoy stopped.iIf I tell him I like him, he might be a homophobe... Crabbe and Goyle are just getting annoying, always holding hands.../i Malfoy shuddered inwardly.  
  
"Harry, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Draco asked him. Harry noticed that Draco just looked down at the floor.  
  
"No, why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I thought that maybe... kinda sorta... You might like to go out with me sometime?" Draco looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Harry stared into his silver eyes for some sort of a sign that this was a trick. He found none.  
  
"I didn't think so... I'll just leave..." Draco said as he began to get up. Harry grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I never said no, Draco." Harry said, pulling him back down on the seat and hugging him. Draco was suprised but hugged him back greatfuly. iHarry, you have no idea how much you've brightened up my life. Now, maybe those scars on my arms will go away, and you can keep them away./i  
  
"Harry," Draco started, breaking the hug.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Will you promise not to tell anyone about this...please...?" Draco asked holding Harry's hand tight. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"As long as you don't..." Harry said leaning over and kissing Draco's forehead. Harry looked out the window and smiled as he saw the moon.  
  
"Hey, it stopped raining. Maybe, we made the rain go away." Harry said squeezing Draco's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Draco said yawning. Suddenly the train stopped. They wern't at Hogwarts yet. A concerned look came over Harry's face. iNot more Dementors.../i He silently moaned. Suddenly a voice crackled over the speaker.  
  
"Boys and Girls. The train's engine has been clogged. We will be stuck here for a few hours. I'll send an owl to Proffesor Dumbledor and tell him we'll be late. Please stay where you are." The voice cracked out.  
  
"It must be near 7 'o clock!" Draco said. Harry heard his own and Draco's stomach growl.'  
  
"Well, I'll treat you to something off the cart then." Harry said smiling.  
  
The cart with the old witch came around and Harry bought all he could. He and Draco took turns talking about their past and Quidditch. Draco's past was a whole lot brighter than his 11 years in the cupboard under the stairs. Draco had all the food he ever wanted but never liked it. He had few suite sized bedrooms to himself. His mansion was amazingly large. He said that it was a bit smaller than Hogwarts.  
  
Harry told Draco of his past. How he couldn't remember anything about Voldemort, how his Aunt and Uncle treated him like pond scum and how Dudley always beat him up. How he had never had a proper birthday. How he had to wear Dudley's old clothes, which made him look anorexic.  
  
They had talked for a little over an hour, and the train still wasn't moving. Harry moved into the corner of a seat and held out his arms to Draco, who snuggled closly to him. It wasn't until now that Harry wondered where Hermione and Ron had gone. He smiled knowing they were somewhere, and he fell asleep. He felt Draco kiss his hand lightly, and whisper good night and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	2. Ron and Hermione find out

DISCLAIMERS!~ Everything I said before goes for now and other chapters. Thanks, and bye.  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open and he felt Draco's warmth on him. Nothing could ruin this moment... Harry thought. Boy, was he ever wrong.  
  
The moment Harry woke up he notcied the train was moving again. At the same moment, Hermione and Ron burst into the compartment laughing. Their robes were all in shambles. Hermione looked over at Draco, and screamed.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled. Draco was startled awake and fell off the seat with a small yelp. Harry groaned.  
  
"Ron, let me explain... please?" Harry asked helping Draco off the floor.  
  
"EWW! You're a BLOODY QUEER!" Ron yelled pointing.  
  
"Ron... please..." Harry said walking toward him. Ron backed away, out the door.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Ron yelled running down the hall. Harry soon heard shouts of "POTTER'S GAY!" filling the train.  
  
"Hermione. Will you listen?" Harry asked his one remaining Gyffindor friend.  
  
"Sure, but then I need to go find Ron." Hermione said sitting down. Harry sat down on the seat oppisite to her, holding Draco's hand.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sick of it all. I want something new in my life. The Dursley's have kicked me out from Private Drive. I have nowhere to go. I'm going to have to ask Dumbledor if I can stay the summer. And I hate women. They're gross looking and they're impossible..." Harry started to explain. Hermione's glare narrowed. "Not that any of this applies to you..." Harry said squeezing Draco's hand to make sure he was still there. Draco squeezed back.  
  
"Fine Harry. But that doesn't make it alright for you to scare Ron like that. He'll want to switch beds with Neville of someone, just so he won't be afraid that you'll rape him in the night." Hermione said like she knew everything about Ronald Weasly.  
  
"How can you say that?" Draco suddenly erupted. "Harry's to smart to rape some mudblood lover!" Draco spat at Hermione.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not some Pureblood QUEER!" She screamed. Draco was taken aback, but Harry knew she was talking about him too. Hermione went red and stormed out of the room. Instead of calling out that Potter was gay, she screamed Malfoy is gay WITH Potter. Harry sighed and gripped Draco's hands.  
  
"I'll see if Dumbledore can give us a private room and tutors." Harry said lifting one of his hands from Draco's and placing it lightly upon Draco's cheek. Draco lifted his empty hand and placed it over Harry's. Harry smiled and got up. Hedwig was awake. He took her out of her cage and grabbed a single peice of parchment and a quill and scribbled a not to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
Draco Malfoy and I request to see you as soon as possible. We need some help with a special issue that concerns our living envionment. Please, meet us on the Hogwarts Express if possible. This is urgent. Yours Truly, Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and rolled up the parchment, tied it to Hedwig's leg and opened a window.  
  
"Hedwig, take this to Dumbledore and FAST!" He said letting go of her and closing the window.  
  
"What do we do now?" Draco asked.  
  
"We wait." Harry said curling up again, and holding his arms out to Draco. Draco jumped into them and they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours Later...  
  
"Harry? Draco?" A soft voice called to them. Harry's back was next to the seat back and he held Draco tight to him, like he was afraid that if he let Draco go, he would never come back.  
  
"Harry. Draco. Wake up boys, I recived your owl." Harry woke up to see Dumbledore's face in the dim light of the train. Harry gently shook Draco and soon enough, they were both awake.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, though..." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his lips curled into a small smile. "It seems pretty obvious."  
  
"Well sir." Draco started. "Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger just found out that Harry and I have... well..." He held up Harry's clasped hand in his. "And we knew that it would make them uncomfortable. So we were wondering if we could have our own private room, and teacher could come and tutor us in the afternoons?" Draco asked. Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
"I never thought you two would get together this late. Well, Snape owes me a favor now... Anyway. Boys, I can give you your own private room, but I can't let teachers tutor you. You'll still have to go to class together, but if you two get uncomfortable in anyway, come see me and I'll see what I can do." He explained getting up.  
  
"Oh and Draco. You'll have to drop your attitude and Harry, you'll have to gain a bit of one. The Great Hall is empty, you two slept through dinner. I had to search every compartment. But come with me. You can stay in my rooms tonight." Draco and Harry smiled.  
  
"But our luggage sir..." Harry started.  
  
"When your room is ready, it will be brought up. Until then, you're stuck sleeping in your robes..." Dumbledor said leaving the compartment. Draco smiled and pecked Harry on the lips and ran out of the compartment behind Dumbledore. Harry touched his lips with his fingertips and ran out after Malfoy. 


	3. Draco and Harry make a Promise

DISCLAIMERS!~ None of this stuff is mine, though I wish it was... I have a late start today so I decided to write chapter 3 for the heck of it. And I COME IN! JOY! New student. HAHAHAHA! *laughs insanly* But Draco's little brother is joining and he looks just like him... *sighs happily* Anyway, The story idea's are mine and the charecters arn't 'cept for Draco's little bro and all the originals I put in.  
  
Harry finally caught up with Draco and took his hand. Harry looked into each one of the classrooms as he passed by, making sure no one could see them.  
  
"Draco?" Harry stopped dead in front of a classroom.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco asked kissing his cheek. Harry blushed, but kept looking in the room.  
  
"Do you have a brother?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Oh... my... god. He looks just like you!" Harry said pointing to the classroom. Draco gasped and jumped backward.  
  
"OHMYGOD!?" Draco said almost falling to the floor. "He's with a GIRL!" He screamed. Harry was curious why the hot-looking Draco twin and the fuzzy blond haired hadn't noticed Draco screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry looked at the classroom, it was the DADA room. The new professor must have loaded the room with charms and spells.  
  
"Draco, what's your brother's name anyway?" Harry asked, walking behind Draco and draping himself over Draco's shoulders. Draco caressed Harry's arms and hands and they slowly rocked back and forth with eachother.  
  
"His name is Tartarus. Tartarus Malfoy." Draco said, slightly shivering at the name.  
  
"So, your dad wasn't the happiest person, was he. He named you," Harry kissed Malfoy's neck."He named you Dragon, and he named your brother Hell..." Harry felt the slight smile curl in Draco's lips.  
  
"Yup. My mom's name means vanity... I think..." Draco said, sliding out of Harry's hands and walking to where Dumbledore was waiting before his chambers.  
  
"You boys will be staying in my emergency bedroom. Your room will not be ready for a few days, so I had your stuff brought up here. The password is, "Lemon Squares." Not even moments after Dumbledore said the word, the gargoyle in front of him jumped away from the opening to his chambers.  
  
"Oh, you boys can choose any table to sit at tomarrow morning. And ignore anything and everything people say. No one can descriminate you... even if you are the first couple of your..." Dumbledore thought of how to put this lightly with out offending them. "Of your stature that the whole school has known. I believe it was the buzz of the Great Hall at dinner. But others, like yourselves, have private quarters. No one cares, because they ones who lived in the private quarters made up lies to make sure no one in their houses cared." Dumbledore said leading them to the emergency bedroom, where he had spent many of his own nights when he was young. Fine males, back then. But I was fine, too. Dumbledore thought with a smile.  
  
"Well, boys. Your night awaits! Now, I don't expect you to go to classes tomarrow so I asked the teachers if they could, for a bit, tutor you." Dumbledore smiled as their faces lit up and their hands squeezed tighter. "You both have the same classes this year, no matter what. No one can deduct or award points to your house because for this year only, you don't have houses. If the teachers don't mind tutoring you everyday, then I will make an arrangment for them to come at different times of day." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh Headmaster!" Harry said with excitment. "Are you serious?" He asked.  
  
"Why, Harry my boy, have I ever lied to you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought for a moment but then shook his head no. Dumbledore was happy to see the excitment in both of their eyes.  
  
"Well, off to bed. Morning meal is ready whenever you are. Just ring the bell inside your room and a house-elf should be there quickly." They both turned toward the room, Draco haveing X-rated thoughts running through his brain and Harry with thoughts of snogging.  
  
"Oh and Draco. Your brother was placed in Sytherin. Just so you know, and that girl you saw him with was Shen Neferhotep. She's very nice and also the youngest teacher ever. She is a first year you know, but she knows a suprising amount of Dark Arts." Dumbledore chuckled inwardly at the look on Draco's face.  
  
"Best be off boys, tomarrow I have and early rise!" Dumbledore said walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Draco layed on the bed in eachother's arms for the longest time, just for the feel of it.  
  
"Draco...?" Harry asked. He was afraid his love had fallen asleep and he didn't want to be awake alone.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Draco replied, his voice clear. He was happy Harry spoke first and he didn't want to wake him up.  
  
"What are we going to do about Quidditch?" Harry asked rolling over to face Draco in the darkness.  
  
"I dunno. We'll ask the Headmaster in the morning." Draco kissed Harry's nose. Harry felt the bed shift as Draco shifted himself closer to Harry.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Will you kiss me like there's no tomarrow?" Harry asked smiling. His answer was Draco's lips against his.  
  
Soon the two were sitting up and kissing. Harry's hands and arms were behind Draco's neck and Draco's hands and arms were encircled around Harry's waist. Draco broke the kiss and got off the bed and wandered over to the window. The light of the full moon shone in the dark room. Draco undid his robes and stood there in his boxers, basked in moonlight. His skin seemed to glow in the dark, as did his hair.  
  
Harry clambered off the bed and removed his robed so he was also in his boxers. Draco pulled Harry closer and started kissing down Harry's well muscled chest while Harry's hands were around the back of Draco's neck, still.  
  
Harry gasped as Draco dipped his tounge into Harry's bellybutton. Draco stopped for a second as Harry took a moment just to feel and trace his hands along the lines of the burning Malfoy kisses.  
  
Harry then took control. He pulled Draco up and kissed him gently, but Draco had a treat for Harry. Draco opened his mouth slightly and brushed his tounge agaisnt Harry's lips. Harry seemed to understand immediatly and started exploring Draco's mouth. The taste was sweet and exotic, yet mysterious and dark at the same time. Harry moaned as Draco's hands brushed around his waist and up his back. Harry pulled away from the kiss and started doing what Draco did, planting hot kisses all down Malfoy's well muscled chest. Harry was pleased with his job as he recived a small gasp from dipping his tounge into Draco's bellybutton.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you havn't had anyone teach you anything about this?" Draco said picking him up and slowly dancing with him in the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah. Positive. I just copied you." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to have to spend this year teaching you more. I mean, after all, you are fifteen." Draco said. But then he suddenly remembered what Harry said about his summer problems. Dursley's have kicked me out from Private Drive. I have nowhere to go. I'm going to have to ask Dumbledor if I can stay the summer.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Harry replied.  
  
"Can I ask you a few questions?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Harry said curling up closer to Draco.  
  
"Would you call me Dragon, as a nickname?" Draco asked. Harry kissed Draco's ear.  
  
"Sure my Dragon." Harry was suprised at how lightly that left his tounge.  
  
"What will I call you then?" Draco asked kissing Harry's ear.  
  
"Umm, why not Mirage?" Harry said. "Because I can fade away if I want to..." Harry whispered. "But never from you."  
  
"And my last question." Draco pulled away from Harry, but Draco's hands were still on Harry's waist.  
  
"I want you to come live with me this summer. My parents are out of the country until next November. I wish you would." Draco asked Harry, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Draco's balloon deflated. "You'd have me stay with you? Instead of living with the Dursley's?" Draco nodded and Harry hugged him close. "I'd love to..." Harry whispered. Draco was overjoyed.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." Draco and Harry climbed into the large Double King sized bed, Harry leaning into Draco, and they fell asleep thinking of what the year and the following summer would bring them. 


	4. Draco finds something out about Harry

DISCLAIMERS!~ Nothing is mine. Cept for the ideas and the original and stolen (from friends) chars. But have fun reading, I want to thank you all for commenting and I hope ALL of you do... please? Because I want to know that people like my story, so COMMENT and flames will be used to cook my devil kitten. YES! I love cat's but I will roast this one... it's SO annoying. Anyway, what's on Harry and Draco's Agenda today? READ AND FIND OUT!  
  
Harry smiled and snuggled into the warmth behind him. He was so happy to have Draco behind him. But soon after Harry woke, he realized that he was in his boxers, cuddling up to Draco bare-chested. Harry blushed slightly, because he knew Draco felt the same way. Harry also began to wake up more, even if the world was fuzzy because he didn't have his glasses on, he realized that Draco's arm was slung over his waist. Harry gently put his hand over it and heard a groggy voice behind him.  
  
"Morning, Mirage..." Draco's voice was heavenly. Harry picked up Draco's hand, which was over his bellybutton, and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently.  
  
"Morning, Dragon..." Harry replied. Harry snuggled up closer to Draco.  
  
Draco cuddled closer to Harry and kissed from his ear down to his neck.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Draco asked between kisses. Draco then began to kiss down Harry's back. Draco smiled and kept kissing as Harry gasped.  
  
"Sure. Want me to get the house-elf?" Harry asked Draco. Harry almost fainted from blinding passion when Draco's hand passed lightly over his crotch. Harry then didn't wait for and answer. Instead he got up and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out of his trunk and rung for the house- elf. Harry didn't even turn around when Dobby's squeaky voice reached Harry's ear.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! How nice it is to be seeing you again! And you too, Master Malfoy!" Harry giggled at how kinky that sounded.  
  
"What is you be wanting, sirs?" Dobby asked, his green eyes bigger than frying pans.  
  
"Just breakfast, Dobby. With orange juice?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded.  
  
"It will be ready in moments, sirs... I be back..." Dobby said, dissapearing with a loud crack.  
  
Harry burst out in laughter. Draco looked at him rolling on the floor and walked over to his own trunk and got out his black, silky pajama bottoms and slid into them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked. Harry managed to look up at who was speaking and then when he realized that the funny colored blob with blond hair was Draco, he started laughing harder.  
  
"Oh, I love you too..." Draco said walking back to his trunk and getting out his art supplies. Harry stopped laughing.  
  
"L-l-l-love?" Harry asked, walking over to the night stand and putting on his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Draco asked, sauntering over to Harry seductivly. Harry smiled and walked closer to him too.  
  
"Oh, just a question. I've never been loved before..." Harry said. The two were inches apart, when Dobby cracked back into the room with a plate of food in his hands.  
  
"Your food sirs..." Dobby said putting it on the desk and vanishing with another loud crack. Draco put his art supplies ontop of Harry's trunk and walked over to the tray of food and picked it up. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Harry got the idea and joined him. Harry sighed as he looked at the greatest breakfast since he left this magical place.  
  
The plates were piled high with cinnamon french toast and butter, eggs and regular toast. Two goblets of orange juice were sitting there too, just as Harry had asked. Draco took a fork and cut off a peice of the fried egg and placed it on the fork.  
  
"Open your mouth, Harry..." Draco said, holding the fork covered in egg in front of him. Harry obeyed and opened his mouth. Draco placed the egg in and as soon as Harry closed his mouth, Draco stole a kiss. Harry smiled and giggled and he picked up a peice of buttered toast and fed a corner of it to Draco. They ate their breakfast like that until the plates were empty and they sat there talking over goblet after goblet of orange juice. Suddenly Proffesor Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
"Good Morning boys. How long have you been up?" Dumbledore asked stretching slightly. Harry and Draco smiled.  
  
"For a bit. We just finished breakfast..." Harry said taking another sip out of his goblet. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Good. Now, I just want to warn you, the teacher will come every hour. Starts today with Proffesor Snape. You'll do the tutoring in my drawing room. And I'll show you there after you two are properly dressed." He said smiling. Draco swirled his orange juice in the goblet.  
  
"Headmaster, what are we going to do about Quidditch?" Draco asked, his head snapping up. The Headmaster frowned.  
  
"As much as it pains me, I can't let you play. Justin might get carried away..." Dumbledore said, wringing his hands. Harry noticed the pained look on Draco's face.  
  
"Headmaster?" Harry began. "Can we play eachother once in a while, on the feild?" Harry asked. Draco's face looked hopeful.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not... I guess. When the other teams arn't practicing and when you two arn't busy with school work... That would be fine." Harry smiled as he noticed Draco's face light up.  
  
"When's Snape coming?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly serious.  
  
"Around 9:30, I think. And it's nine now, so get dressed and hurry!" Dumbeldore said as he ran off to get dressed himself.  
  
Draco and Harry started laughing as soon as Dumbledore left. What they were laughing at, to this day they don't know. But they laughed anyway. They soon calmed down and got dressed, both in the traditional black robes and waited for Dumbledore to come back. Draco gathered his drawing things and waited with Harry on the bed.  
  
"Dragon, can I look through your sketch book?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and handed over his sketch book.  
  
Harry started to look through it and started to think that Draco took the term "Sketch" a little loosly. The pages were filled with black and green scribbled. He found Dementors and Death Eaters slightly. Harry found a blank page and asked Draco for a pencil. Draco handed one to him and Harry began to draw. 9:30 past and Harry was still drawing.  
  
Dumbledore came back at around 5 past 10 and got Harry to stop drawing. Draco took his sketch book back and looked at the page Harry drew. His mouth gaped as he looked at a detailed picture of himself smiling. The picture was delicately shaded and drawn.  
  
"Mister Draco? Will you kindly join us?" Snape's hard voice peirced his thoughts. Draco left his drawing stuff there and grabbed his book as Harry had did before him. Draco hurried out and smiled slightly and sat down next to Harry. As Snape began to leture on Gillyweed and it's purpose, and Draco took notes, as usual, but he couldn't take that drawing off his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry. Where did you learn to draw like that?" Draco asked after Snape left. The new DADA proffesor was due any second.  
  
"Well, I guess it came when I was grounded in my cupboard for weeks." Harry said shrugging. "Why? Is it bad? I knew it..." Harry went on muttering.  
  
"Harry, that was amazing! I have never seen anyone draw like that ever!" Draco said nearly jumping out of his chair.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, a smile spreading across his face. Draco nodded as a meek female voice called.  
  
"Hello? I'm here to tutor!" The voice called.  
  
"In here!" Harry yelled back. A blond girl walked in. Her hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head and her heels clicked, they could hear it. Her robes were a little bit more flowy than most of the others.  
  
"My name is Shen Neferhotep. You guys can call me Shen..." She trailed off looking around. "Hmm... no blackboard." She smiled and looked at Harry and her pupils dialated. Harry felt a strange force enter his head.  
  
"Harry Potter. The Famous Boy Who Lived." Her eyes narrowed. "I take it, you know what a blackboard is. Those muggle schools are torture..." She said smiling. Then she turned to Draco, and he felt the same force enter his head.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. The soon-to-be disowned Malfoy..." She laughed, high and cold. Harry got scared. "Your brother always thought you were... different..." She laughed again and conjured up a blackboard behind her.  
  
"Today we will be discussing what Killer Roman Squirrles are, and why they are so dangourous." Shen began and Harry and Draco began to scribble down notes. Harry knew why he was soon to be disowned. But then, where would they stay all summer?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Shen left, Flitwick came, then Sprout then and finally McGonagall.  
  
"Hullo boys. Nice to see you again. And Harry, awfly sorry you arn't in the house anymore. Now we have to rely on Ms. Granger." She shrugged and began to talk.  
  
"This year, you will begin to learn how to Apperate. Your test is next year, but this year and the begining of next year will be spent practicing and hopefully you two will be back in classroom's next year..." McGonagall droned on about how you have to visualize where you want to go, and think it, and then you're there. Harry and Draco now had at least 10 pages of notes for the whole day and they had two papers due tomarrow.  
  
McGonagall finally left, because it was dinner and Draco went and rang the bell for dinner and Harry and Draco snacked on endless roast beef and potatos. Then the plates vanished and two pies appeared with little nametags at the base of them. One was strawberry, the other boysenberry. They both had 2 slices of each and then they drank the rest of the orange juice in their goblets and sauntered off to their room.  
  
"Draco? Can I draw you in the moon light tonight?" Harry asked as Draco kissed down his neck. Draco looked at him, and Harry was lost in the pools of gray. Draco looked into the emerald green eyes for a catch, but there was none. Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
As soon as the full moon rose, Draco sat on the window ledge and looked out the window up at the moon and memories of Proffesor Lupin flooded back into his mind.  
  
"I wish Lupin was back. He was the best DADA teacher we've had this whole time." Draco murmered and he heard Harry murmer back in agreement.  
  
Draco almost fell asleep twice and on the last time, when sleep came to make him her slave, he gave in and his head fell onto his shoulder. Harry had just finished shading when he looked up at Draco, to see his baby asleep. He put down the sketch pad down and walked over to the bed and uncovered it. He then walked over to Draco and picked the sleeping boy up and gently layed him in bed. Harry then looked at the way the moonlight played on Draco's face and the way his hair fell, and Harry grabbed the sketch book and drew that, before walking to the other side of the bed, taking off his glasses and he hugged Draco's body close.  
  
"Good Night, My Dragon. Plesant dreams to you..." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, and then kissing it. Then he also fell victum to sleep. 


	5. Down to Breakfast

DISCLAIMERS!~ Okay, Hi again. *waves her hand in the air* Yes... Yes... Short chapter. So sue me. Oh yeah, all this stuff belongs to J.K and if I am sued, you will get a kitten named Snuggles and any flames and you will have a rosted aformentioned cat. So, read on! And comment PLEASE!  
  
P.S.- From this chapter on, the story will be in POV's... this chapter is Draco's POV on all this. And Harry's POV will be tomarrow.  
  
I woke to Harry's body behind mine, a nice change to what has happened the last few days. I smiled and curled into him as Dumbledore burst through the door!  
  
"Harry! Draco! Wonderful news! I was talking to the school, and about 10 other couples STOOD UP!" Dumbledore semi-whooped. "It was amazing, and they're happy to have you back in their dorms... but the Sytherins wern't too proud of you Draco... though, Snape was smiling a bit, and perhaps I know why..." Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
I was up like a shot. "What do you mean, "not to proud"..." I asked shivering a bit.  
  
"Well, my boy. Quite frankly, your brother has taken your seat at the table. But, a 5th year from Gryffindor sadly, passed away over the summer. So Draco, you are welcome to take his spot. At the table of course..." Dumbledore trailed off into silence as he looked at my face. I could feel the anger. Well, it was my face.  
  
"Headmaster? May I stay in the dorm room too? I'm not certain that the others will treat me with such respect..." I started.  
  
"Well, boys. Your private room has been arranged... so I'm sure that you can live there. And you two boys will in your normal scheduals... with your regular houses." My mouth dropped, and that was when Harry woke up.  
  
"'Ello?" Harry said sleepily. I smiled and giggled a bit. Harry, Harry, Harry, I thought shaking my head.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, you two will go down to the Great Hall when Lunch rolls around. But right now, I suggest you pack all the things you will need for your afternoon classes, books and such. Then rest of your belongings will be moved into your new room." I wondered where our new room was, and as if Dumbledore could read my mind... "As soon as you two are done with your last classes, meet me back outside my quarters, and I'll be happy to show you. And you two need to figure out a password, for you have a painting gaurding you room. A dragon, acctually..." Dumbledore said smiling, looking right at me, over his spectecles.  
  
"You two are allowed to stay here for now, but lunch will be served in two hours. And I expect you two to be punctual about it..." Dumbledore said with a smirk, as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Well, at least we have Potions this afternoon. Dear 'ol Snape..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, Snape is a very nice man... insecure... but nice..." I half-whispered, turning blood red.  
  
"'Sokay, Draco. It's just that he doesn't seem to fond of me, so I hold it against him..." Harry trailed off and then got out of bed.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed and draw a bit..." Harry said, almost silently. I got the feeling that he just wanted to get away from me. It hurt.  
  
"Will you draw me?" I asked with hope. He turned and smiled at me. "Of course, Dragon. Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and I gathered our things for lunch, but Harry had a look of great sadness on his face. I knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't accept... still... so Harry was concerned. Then he suddenly started laughing.  
  
"What is it?" I asked confused.  
  
"I bet at least one couple came from different houses..." He said sniggering. I looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Collin and one of the other 4th years from Hufflepuff..." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Ohmygosh..." I clapped my hands to my mouth. "Collin? Gay?" I then, burst out laughing. Harry then took my hand, and we walked down to lunch. Giggling like school girls. But as we walked down to the Great Hall, I wondered, How much does this sound like Romeo and Juliet?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As we enetered the Great Hall, everyone went silent. Espessily the Sytherins.  
  
"Are they expecting something?" I whispered to him, though it sounded like I was shouting.  
  
"I dunno... Whadda we do?" Harry whispered back as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Boys! How nice of you to join us! Sit, sit! And eat!" Dumbledore said pointing to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermoine glared at us both.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would also take this time to Introduce a few new teachers! I guess one of our staff members didn't see fit to introduce them!" Dumbledore smiled. "We have a student-teaching pair for Defence against the Dark Arts..." Shen stood up as well as a girl with solid black hair. "Shen Neferhotep and Peridot Pyron!" They both bowed at the same time and sat with large smiles. "Both in Sytherin, if I might add..." The Sytherins then let off a mighty cheer.  
  
"And over the summer, Proffesor Trelawny retired. So we have Madam Eva Enfouir here to take her place!" Another young girl, no older than 20 stood. Her black hair tumbled down her back, to her ankles and her robes were a nice shade of purple.  
  
"Now! EAT!" Dumbledore said sitting down and Harry and I enganged in conversation.  
  
I couldn't help wondering why Ron was so mad. He had Hermoine. That's all he needed.  
  
"Harry? Are you still playing on the team?" Asked a voice from behind us. Harry and I whirled around to see the Weasly twins standing behind us and smiling nicly at me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said shrugging and turning back to his food.  
  
"And I will be playing against you, no less. How horrible!" I said smiling with mock terror.  
  
"Hey, you should be afraid. Now, it's going to be alot harder." Harry said, pushing his fork through his food.  
  
'Well, that's not good,' I thought. I smiled at him.  
  
"I'll see you in Potions, love." I said walking off and blowing him a kiss behind me. 


	6. New Snape

DISCLAIMERS- I OWN NOTHING! Except for the ideas… but I finally got an idea for chapter 6… What happens in Potions? Today is a reflection of my dream. Let's just say that Lizard is going to get VERY mad at me for this... I'm sorry. But Snape is feeling... different. So different that... well... read it. Snape's acting REALLY weird though.  
  
Oh and thanks to the people who have commented, especially to Twins of Destiny and Fate and Psykiarius. And thanks to the rest of you too. But now, onto the most important thing... THE FIC!  
  
  
  
Draco sighed as he walked down into the dungeons of Hogwarts. He knew he was going to Potions, but he just wanted to be with Harry for the rest of his life.  
  
"Harry, hurry up and eat. I want to talk to you before Potions." Draco whispered. But as he walked into the Potions Class room, he got a nasty surprise.  
  
The walls were painted a pale blue, and the Hogwarts ghosts where having a great time walking in and out of them. But that Draco could handle. When he saw Snape, he almost died.  
  
Snape's hair was blond and in a high ponytail and his robes weren't black... they were a hot pink.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Draco asked looking at the man he once called his idol.  
  
"Yes, Draco? What can I do for you?" Snape said turning around with a smile.  
  
"Uh... why did you decide to redecorate?" Draco asked, as he looked around the room again. The tables were painted black and they stood on 4 sturdy legs. The chairs looked comfortable...  
  
"Well, Draco my boy, I woke up early this morning and said, Why not do something great for my kids? And so I did. Maybe Neville will get better grades this way!" Snape said with an excited smile.  
  
As Draco took his seat in the back of the classroom, he looked at the Professor in awe.  
  
"Uh... Professor Snape?" Snape turned to face Draco with another smile.  
  
"Yes, my child?" Snape asked, walking toward him.  
  
"Uh, I would appreciate it if you would seat Harry and me together. We make a really great team..." Draco said trailing off.  
  
"Oh yes! You mighty well should! Of course you can be partners!" Snape said with way to much happiness and mystery in his voice.  
  
"By the way, Professor, since today is double potions... What are we making?" Draco asked. He hoped it wasn't a love potion because he hated the smell of lilies.  
  
"We're making a love potion, Mr. Malfoy. But this is a different love potion from the book. This potion will have you and your significant other chained by your love from the heart." Snape gave a girly kind of, "Oh I wish I had one" sighs. (A/N: I did that all Valentines Day. You know, it sucks not having a boyfriend on Valentines!)  
  
"It will also make a small silver band appear on your wrist saying who you belong to, and your name of course." Draco smiled. 'Harry will never be able to leave me after today...' Just then, Harry walked into the classroom and spotted Draco.  
  
"Oy! Harry! We're lab partners today!" Draco said with a loving sort of smile. Harry smiled the same smile in return and sat down next to Draco. Seconds after the bell rang, Ron and Hermione walked in, their hands laced. As they walked by Harry and Draco's table, Harry swore he could hear Ron mutter "Faggot" under his breath.  
  
"Today class, we will be making the Forever Potion." Ever one looked around. And then they looked at Snape in his frilly pink robes and blond hair. A girl from Slytherin, Carlotta Valjean, raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Carlotta?" Snape asked, batting his eyelashes at her.  
  
"Are you sure Lockhart didn't come back and put some funky charm on you or something? Because Neville doesn't even seem afraid..." Carlotta said noticing Neville's smile.  
  
"Well, Carlotta... This actually, this is Snape... a very happy Snape I might add. Now, the sooner I pass out the ingredient forms, the sooner you can get started. Now I want you all to sit next to someone you love... or like." Ron and Hermione stayed seated. As did Draco and Harry. But when the moving was over, the couples were few. Carlotta and another Slytherin Boy, Alexi. Lots of Gryffindors with Gryffindors and lots of Slytherins with Slytherins.  
  
"Nothing will ever change, will it Harry?" Draco asked him, putting his hand over Harry's.  
  
"I guess not Draco... I guess not." Harry said putting his other hand over Draco's as Snape passed out the sheets of parchment.  
  
"Oh! This is so sweet!" Snape shouted jumping up and down. Draco and Harry looked up at him and blinked.  
  
"He's gone nutters hasn't he?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Now, before you all get started, there are a few things about this potion you must know. One is there is a way for this potion to be broken, if one of the 2 parties suddenly cannot love the other due to another love, the spell is broken." Draco's hand closed a bit harder on Harry's.  
  
"If they make a bond to one another, a love bond, and that somehow is broken; the bracelets explode and the trust and love between the two is broken." Snape said looking directly at Draco. Draco looked at the parchment and began to prepare the ingredients.  
  
"Draco, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry said wringing his hands. Draco paused and looked at him.  
  
"Harry... are you having second thoughts...?" Draco asked putting dropping what he was doing.  
  
"Well, Draco... if you think about it, this is like getting married... except we're only 14...." Harry said looking into Draco's steel gray eyes.  
  
"Shush my Lion." Draco said grabbing both of Harry's hands and holding them close to his chest.  
  
"Dragon... Please... Is this really something you want to do?" Harry asked kissing Draco's hands.  
  
"You're coming to live with me this summer and maybe next if my family likes you..." Draco said with a smile, "Yes my Lion. Do this for me and with me..." Draco said kissing Harry's cheek. Harry blushed a light pink and nodded.  
  
"Okay then... Help me..." Draco said standing and began to cut the roots of the rose. Harry stood and began to help him.  
  
'I have found true love,' Harry sighed. 'This dream will never be broken...' 


End file.
